A Proposition
by MarineBride
Summary: Rachel has something to propose to Puck...how will he react? Rachel/Puck
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Glee, or anything to do with them. Which is sad, but what can you do? My first story, let me know what you think __ if people like it I will keep writing. Thanks! Also I make no money off of it in any way._

It was a Friday morning, Rachel Berry walked confidently down the crowded hall of McKinley High, her blue plaid skirt swishing with every step. Walking up to the tall football player, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Noah, I have a proposition for you." Not waiting for his reply she continued. "Meet me in the parking lot after Glee, don't be late." With that she walked away. He was left there in confusion staring after her. "Huh?"

The day went on as normal for Rachel, only one slushy to the face! When time for Glee Club rolled around she perked up. Other then waking up and riding the elliptical machine, this was her favorite time a day. Halfway through listening to Mr. Shue talk about the upcoming songs they would sing, she realized how slow time was passing. She had stayed up passed her bedtime figuring out the proposition for Puck, and she was starting to get nervous to ask him about it.

He left a few minutes before she did, as she stayed behind to talk to Kurt and Mercedes about the costumes for the next performance. When she got outside, there was Puck, leaning up against his truck, just as she had requested. Seeing as she was used to performing, walking up to him, swaying her hips, faking confidence was easy. But seeing him standing there, arms crossed in front of him, look of aloofness on his face, acting became difficult.

"So Berry, what is it that you want to _propose _to me" He asked with his usual attitude, emphasizing the word propose to try to make her nervous. He smirked as she visibly swallowed hard. "Uhm, could we please go somewhere that we can discuss this in private?" "Discuss what Berry; do you need bone marrow or something? Spit it out"

"Humph" she groaned at him. "Fine, lets just sit in your truck and I will explain everything" unlocking the doors, they both got in, and he faced her expectantly. Suddenly finding her nails interesting, she fidgeted, before finally speaking. "Well I was thinking and…I would like you to takemyvirginity…." She rushed the words together and practically whispered them, making it almost impossible to decipher. "Huh? Speak up." He demanded. "And say it at a humans pace." "Will you take my virginity? I've made pros and cons lists, and researched a few things, and have decided that it would be beneficial for me, if this happened." Looking at him expectantly she waited. _God is she trying to kill me? Only she can make asking for sex like a business contract sexy. _"So Noah, what do you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

There is no way I heard her right, he mused in his head, this has to be a dream. "I'm sorry could you repeat that? I think I blacked out." "Please don't make me say it a third time! Will you have sex with me or not Noah?" panicking she started to open the passenger side door of the truck. "Ber…Rachel wait!" he grabbed her wrist which sent shivers down both teens and made them blush for a second. "of course I will, tell me when and where and I'm there." Regaining his confidence he wink at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I have everything set up at home waiting for us, my dads are gone all weekend." Without a word, Puck started the car and rushed off, forgetting that he was unaware of where he was driving.

After minutes of Rachel's babbling and direction giving, they pulled up in her driveway. She led him into the house, made him take off his shoes, and guided him to her room. "here we are, if you could take a seat on the bed I will read to you the agenda I have created" he gave her a quizzical look but took a seat, curious as to what she had jotted down neatly in her notes.

"so I think we should start with kissing, leading into touching. Then you will teach me various oral techniques followed by you demonstrating some on me, and we will finish the performance with the grand finale, intercourse." She looked up at him expectantly, with her big beautiful eyes. Chuckling, he stood up from the bed, grabbed the "agenda" and ripped it in half, tossing it in the trash. She gasped at his action. "But that's.." he cut her off with a deep passionate kiss to the lips. After a few seconds she registered what was happening and starting kissing back. Lips rubbing against each other, tongues battling, breaths shallow and labored. Pulling back, he kissed her forehead, her nose, and her cheek. "how about for once you just let things happen, your plan sounded great, but trust me, you will love every second of what I'm going to do to you. Ok?" wordlessly she nodded and he led her to the bed where he previously was seated.

Looking into her eyes, giving her a warm confident smile, he leaned forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss once again. This time the kiss was much deeper and most desperate. When she reached for the hem of his shirt to lift it over her head he easily complied, and smiled against her lips, realizing she was trying to take the lead. Once his shirt was off, he got her to lie down on the bed. Grabbing a colorful scarf from her desk, he blind folded her. "don't worry about seeing, just feel".

Next thing she knew, the buttons of her shirt were one by one being undone. The cold air of the room hit her chest and made her shiver, and her nipples start to harden. Being amused that her bra had a front clasp, he undid it with ease, removing both pieces of material. "Oh my god Rachel, you are so beautiful" he could see her blush and smile from underneath the blind fold. Gently he started massaging her breasts and chest, loving the way her pink nipples seemed to beg to be touched. Without warning, he leaned forward and captured one in his mouth, making her scream out in pleasure. "Oh Noah! I've never felt anything like that before….its…its…amazing!" he chuckled and continued his assault. He found when he would bite down gently she would squirm and moan out loudly, he put that information away in his brain for an other time.

Licking down her chest he came to the hem of her sexy short skirt. She had no idea how much guys loved them. Undoing it, he pulled it down her sexy smooth legs. For being so petit, her legs seemed to go on for miles. Looking at her pussy for the first time he noticed there was nothing blocking his view. "No panties Rach?" "well…I wanted to be prepared" She blushed as he smiled, which she swore she could imagine through the blind fold.

Looking over at her desk, it was the first time he noticed everything she had "prepared". Grabbing the spray can of whipped cream he smiled to himself, this was going to be one hell of a night.

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

WARNING: GRAPHIC SEX, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!!!

Well I warned you! Haha, enjoy!

Shaking the can slightly, he sprayed some yummy white fluff all over he pussy. She jerked and hissed from the cold and shock of his action. Leaning forward, he started to lick up the cream. Starting with the left side, then the right, before finally licking straight down the middle, loving how her whole body she shook and how her hands shot out in reflex to grab the thin strip of hair on his head. "oh Noah, fuck yes" he was shocked by her swearing, but then again, nothing about tonight was normal. "tisk tisk little girl, don't make me punish you" he joked licking straight across her pussy once more. Her hands gripped him harder. He soon figured out that when he did something she liked, her grip would tighten, so that's what his new goal became. Make Rachel Berry tighten her grip, how absurd did that sound? Right then, he knew he had lost his mind, and ne loved every second of it.

"More…please Noah" He knew she had no clue what she was asking for, but he would be damned if he didn't give her what she wanted. So going on a limb, he ran his finger along the edge or he lip, and instinctively she sucked it. Then he gently stuck it into her pussy. My god was she tight, he had to strain to get just one digit in. Continuing, he curved his finger in a way to massage her G-spot, causing her to buck off the bed. Gently as not to hurt her, he inserted a second finger, increasing his pace. He was rewarded by the feel of her warm juices flowing over his fingers. Pulling then out, he licked them clean, she tasted like sugar, he was now officially addicted.

"God Rachel, you are so tight, its going to feel so amazing wrapped around my cock" he moaned, feeling his cock harden in anticipation. "is..is that a good thing…to be tight? I always thought it was bad." She blushed furiously as she admitted that to him. "you're so fucking cute Berry. For one thing, stop blushing, I think its safe to say, we no longer have secrets" he chuckled and indicated her naked body, forgetting she was blindfolded. "and second of all, there is nothing bad about your body, everything about it is perfect as far as I can see" "well I wish I could say the same to you, but, I can't see" she whined. "can I try playing with you? Is it ok if you just lay back and let me explore you?"

If he wasn't hard before, he was now. Never in his life had a girl been so sexy without even meaning to be. Kissing her deeply again, making sure there tongues met so she could taste herself, he removed her blind fold. "mmm is that what I taste like? I like it" she smiled back at him, giving him a wink. There was the confident Girl he loved. Wait loved? Oh dear…

"stand up Boy, its my turn" she beamed and bounced in excitement. He laughed at her excitement. "what? You know I'm all about the learning" she joked, leaning in and pecking his cheek. Even though his shirt had come off while they were kissing, she had yet to truly examine it. It was the first time she was able to really see how amazing his chest was. Since he was on the football team, she had figured that he worked out, but nothing she had imagined was this wonderful. She reached out tentatively and stroked his muscles. They were so warm and solid, Finn didn't feel like that, that's for sure.

Leaning forward she kissed his chest. Playing with the nipples she was able to make him moan, she was defiantly going to remember that for later. She licked them like he had done to her, and bit them lightly, but not hard enough to hurt him. He moaned just like she had. "when I'm more used to all of this, may we try rough sex?" she stared up at the taller boy. "I mean, only if you want to…" "umm…yeah! I'm game for anything you want. Well, with a few exceptions." He cringed at the last comment. Damn that overactive imagination.

Continuing her adventure, she kissed her way down until she reached the hem of his track pants. Untying the string, she pushed them and his black boxers until they were on the ground and he was able to step out easily. When she hadn't made any movement or sound for a few seconds, he looked down and was surprised to see her staring wide eyed straight at his cock. "It's not going to bite, in fact he's very friendly, he wants to be touched." Surprisingly his ridiculous comment seemed to ease her nerve and she reached her delicate hand out to touch him. "I've….never seen one before, its huge." She had hardly blinked since he became unclothed. It was nothing compared to the research she had done online. Surprisingly it felt soft on her hand, but so hard at the same time. Deciding not to ask him if she could taste it, since she could guess what he'd say, she decided to just bite the bullet. Well, not literally.

He almost laughed at the way she leaned forward with her tongue sticking out, yet it was so hot, in that Rachel Berry sort of way. As soon as her tongue touched his cock however, it was no laughing matter. she was surprised by the salty taste of his skin, yet she loved how it felt. Gripping the base, she started to lick his cock like an ice cream, as she was pretty sure she heard Quinn describe it that was once. Some president of the celibacy club she turned out to be. At least Rachel admitted to wanting sex, and believing in being prepared. But enough about that, she had a task to complete, and she was a star, stars always rocked their tasks.

It seemed to Puck that a light switch was flicked in Rachel's head, one second she was carefully licking the head of his cock, and the next, well it could only be described as porn star mode. She swirled her tongue every where, massaging the cock that was neglected. She then took as much cock into her mouth as she could, surprising him by taking in all 9 inches. In typical Berry fashion, without realizing it, she even started to hum a show tune. But he didn't mind, the vibrations made him that much closer to cumming. "God Rachel! Are you sure you haven't done this before?" he could feel her smile on his cock, and was excited to see that his comment had encouraged her further. Next she started massaging his balls, she was surprised at how soft and warm they were. Continuing to jerk him off, she leaned forward and took one ball then the next into her mouth. Lightly licking and sucking them, having read they were sensitive.

When she starting sucking his cock again, he couldn't help it, he reached out to grab her head. He started fucking her mouth, and surprisingly, she didn't gag even once.

"God Rach, I'm going to cum!" he shouted second before shooting into her mouth. She loved how he tasted, it filled her mouth and she swallowed all of it. "mmm yummy, I definitely want to do that again" she giggled as she kissed him on the lips.

"Noah, I think you should show me intercourse now" she smiled at him with a goofy smile as she jumped on the bed and patted the spot beside her.

Yup, he loved her.

I hope this wasn't too graphic!!! If it was let me know and I can tone it down and do more romancy stuff!! Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

"rach, listen." He sighed sitting down next to her on the bed. "I mean, I'm a stud. Normally I would jump at the chance to bed a hot Jew like yourself. But I need to know what's going on." "I picked you because I didn't want to be asked tons of questions." She replied frowning, the mood shattered faster then it was created.

"I just, want to forget." "forget what berry?" He returned to calling her by her surname because the sting of why he was chosen hurt. HE was the stud, he used people, not that other way around. "well, I had wanted to give myself to the man I love, but seeing as he's taken, I just…wanted to get it over with." "Berry, for a smart girl, that's a pretty gay thing so say." "I'm assuming you mean Finn right?" with her nod he continued. "well I may be his best friend, but seriously, you deserve more. I mean, you need someone to keep you on your toes, someone that challenges you, I mean you're special, but yeah whatever." She giggled, leave it to puck to be surprisingly out of character and romantic, then wreck it with an ending like that.

"you mean like you?" she asked looking into his eyes honestly for the first time. "if you want….i mean I can't promise you much but I can try" his heart started to pound in his chest, what a crazy night this is turning out to be.

"hey Noah, do you mind if I sing you a song? I think it explains how we both feel." He nodded, it wouldn't be Rachel if she didn't somehow find a way to incorporate singing into the night. Though he figured it would be less pleasurable then he humming around his cock. Why did he have to stop and be a decent guy? Grrrr.

Turning on her ipod, the familiar Celine Dion song _taking chances_ started to play through out the room. He'd never admit to anyone that he knew all the words.

**Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.**

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world

When she was finished all he could do was walk up to her and kiss her. "Can I tell you a secret Noah? I'm not sure that I'm not in love with you yet, but I know that you get me going, you challenge me, and excite me, and push me beyond my limits. And that's the kind of man that I want."

_**Sorry it was short! I just needed to get that part out of my head, and listening to that song (which I don't own or make profit from!!) it just seemed perfect for what I wanted. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the word errors! Word catches when you spell things wrong, not when you are just being dumb! Lol._

School on Monday started out a bit awkward for Rachel. She was nervous, though no one could have guessed; her head was held high in mock confidence. She wore a form fitting fuzzy pink sweater and a matching short little plaid skirt, which quickly caught the eye of a handsome young man.

"Rach! Wait up!" she spun on her heels, surprised to be greeted with a soft kiss on the lips by Noah. Seeing the look of surprise on her face he laughed. "what? Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?" her cheeks turned pink, matching her outfit, he smiled proudly at himself. "I figured I had just dreamt it. But I'm glad I didn't" She quickly added on the last part, seeing his smile start to fade. But that comment was able to save it. "may I walk you to class?" he asked. Not waiting for a reply he linked fingers with her and easily grabbed the heavy pile of books she was lugging around. The happy couple walked off in direction of her first class, not noticing the puzzled and angry look they were getting from a few glee members in the hall.

Finn felt a small hand tap him on the shoulder. Turning around he found himself face to face, well face to top of head, with the agitated expression of his former girlfriend. They had secretly broken up when she told him that the baby she was carrying was Puck's. However, the taller boy was a pushover, and a softy when it came to crying women, and he was "convinced" to tell no one and to continue helping her pay for the doctors visits and any extra fees that came her way.

"did you see that disgusting display between Puck and Rachel?" Venom practically dripped from her tongue. "Yeah I did" he groaned. "I thought Puck was my best friend, how could he not tell me?" frowning the taller boy leaned against his locker. "well don't just stand there Finn! Make it stop. Noah has a baby coming, he shouldn't be messing with her. Hey, I got it. How about we brake them up. Then I get puck and well…you can do whatever with her. I really don't care." Thinking about it for a minute, Finn decided that he agreed. So for the rest of their spare, the two plotted ways of ending the new happy couple.

When time for Glee rolled around Rachel was happier then ever. Her day had been amazing! Noah had walked her to every class, kissed her loads of times, and they even managed to fight back and forth for a few minutes to keep it interesting. Life was looking up!

When Mr. Shue walked in talking to Quinn, Rachel thought nothing of it. That was her first mistake. "Listen up everyone. We are going to be doing duets, Quinn suggested we compete to see who can do the best love song, and I think it's a great idea. This means lots of practicing everyday after school with your partner. When I call out the groups I want one member to come up to the front and grab a song randomly from this pile of photocopies and get started."

Still off in their own world, cuddling in the back of the room, neither was really paying attention until they heard the names being called. "Puck and Quinn, Tina and Kurt, Rachel and Finn…" Immediately Rachel shot out of her chair. "But Mister shue, It's a love song, and I know that you are wanting it to be as believable as possible, so shouldn't we be allowed to choose our own partners?" "come on Rachel, just go with it, it'll be fun, besides it will help you with your acting" "I'm already a wonderful actress." She spat out like the Diva she is, stomping to the front to grab a song. Sitting back next to Puck she crossed her arms like a little girl who didn't get her way. "Rachel, sit with Finn or don't do the song." He told her forcefully. She finally gave up and walked towards the boy, giving Noah a sad look. "don't worry babe, I'll drive you home after practice. Then you can have all the "interaction" you want. " he winked at her suggestively trying to make her feel better. But if he were to be completely honest, he was just as reluctant to sing with Quinn.

"hey Rach." Finn said smiling warmly at her, making her heart melt slightly. Reassuring herself that she had Noah now, she shook it off and said hello quite professionally. "so, what song are we singing?" suddenly realizing she hadn't even looked yet, too busy being angry, she lifted the page to read the title. " I will always love you, by Whitney Houston" she groaned internally, this was going to be a loooong week.

Finding an abandoned classroom, Finn and Rachel prepared to sing. He had never really heard her warm up before, but he almost laughed out loud it was so weird. "you ready now?" he asked, a bit nervous to start his plan against her. It wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea, he to be honest, he was afraid of Quinn. "yes Finn, we can start. Luckily I love this song, obviously, and have it on my ipod, so we can listen to it first once before attempting it. We can also figure out which parts you could do. Also think about choreography, its quite important as well, we want this to be believable"

With a huff she turned to her ipod, found the song and pressed play. Soon the sound was filling the air.

If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.

_He started walking closer to her until their feet touched. _

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.

_Reaching out he grabbed a hold of her hands and started dancing with her, like fathers do with their children. Swaying back and forth. Every once in a while he'd spin the smaller girl, lifting her arm above her head._

Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

(Instrumental solo)

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.

_Suddenly they stopped dancing and he looked into her eyes. She could see the look that Noah had in her room. He wanted her. _

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.

_She let go of his hands and started to back away, she only stopped when her hips bumped a desk behind her. _

You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

_Leaning forward, his lips where inches from hers. Her insides were screaming. _

From the enterence of the room, someone clearing their throat and broke the dream like state of the two teens. "Finn, what the hell!…."

Please review! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I will try to be quicker next time, and a longer chapter! Ps: I don't own the song nor do I make any money off of it!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own glee, wish I did! But what can you do. I also make no money off of this in anyway, tis just for fun : )

Suddenly Finn felt strong hands grip his arms, ripping him away from Rachel. Before he had a chance to react, he felt a heavy blow to his face and a sharp sting. "Get the hell off of my girl!" The anger in Pucks eyes were clear as day, he was ready to kill. "She's not your girl Puck, she wants me, look at her, she wanted to kiss me!" the boys continued fighting, landing blow after blow harder then the last. "STOP IT, right now!" stunned both boys froze in place, staring at the smaller girl. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Finn get out of here, you had no right to try to kiss me. You missed your chance with me, and you will just have to live with that." Huffing, she grabbed her iPod and her mans arm and walked them out of the school in a hurry. Puck gave Finn his signature smirk as he was dragged from the room.

As soon as the two teens were within the safety of his truck, she couldn't help but break down crying. "Why is he…*sob*…doing this? *sob* I'm so confused!" Concerned he turned to her. "Look at me babe. Come on Rachel look at me." Hearing her name she turned to him, looking adorable and blotchy with tears streaming down her face and red eyes. "Guys want what they can't have. He had his chance and he blew it. Now me on the other hand, I'm smart enough to know a good thing what I see it, and I'm not going to lose you. And I will always fight for you, that's a promise." He brushed a tear off of her cheek and leaned down to capture he mouth in a passionate, love filled kiss.

"Want me to take you home now?" he asked giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Actually could I spend the night with you? I think we should give the intercourse another try."

His jaw nearly hit the floor of the truck, God he loved her, there was no denying that. But how could anyone NOT love a girl who said things like that! There was nothing hotter then looking innocent and being dirty at the same time.

Stopping at her place to pick up a few things, she told her fathers she would be staying at a friend's house, kissed them both on the cheek and ran to the truck.

As they drove to his house, which was a few minutes away, she looked at him innocently as she spoke. "Is your mom going to be home?" "Just for a little bit, she works nights." He said the last few words with an aroused look on his face as he eyed her up and down. "Noah!" she gasped punching him lightly. He winced from the pain of his earlier fight. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to!" she pouted at him kissing him softly. "Hey, don't worry about. But you can't tell me to fuck you then get mad at me for undressing you with my eyes." He laughed at her contradicting attitude. "Humph" she childishly protested as he reached over to tickle her. "Stop it Noah! I don't want to pee in your car! That would hardly be sexy!" "Ha-ha you never know babe, I'm kinky like that" he winked at her but stopped his assault. "God we need to get to my room, before I just pull to the side of the road and have my way with you there." "Would that be such a bad thing?"

HELP!!! I NEED IDEAS, GAY WRITTERS BLOCK. Any and all ideas welcome :)


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own glee, wish I did! But what can you do. I also make no money off of this in anyway, its just for fun : )

Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews…or even just reads, that's why I write :)

I love hearing how people like my story and I try to add in everything I am told.

THANK YOU READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Last week on Glee:

"God we need to get to my room, before I just pull to the side of the road and have my way with you there." "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Don't tempt me babe." He laughed at her comment, but then got a look of seriousness on his face.

"I care a lot about you, and normally, I would just sleep with a girl and not care how she's feeling. But since it's your first time, there is no way that I am going to let it be in a truck on the side of the road. You deserve better. And trust me, there will be plenty of time for wild fun later."

She stared at him in shock, her cheeks flushing and a huge smile growing on her lips. He never stopped amazing her, and that's why she was falling hard for him.

"what?" he asked faking annoyance. "Since when is 'Puck' so romantic and sweet?" "when its going to score him points in bed." Her mouth hung open and she went to smack him before he stopped her. "Rach I'm kidding! Well not about getting points, I so deserve them." He stuck his tongue out and tickled her playfully. "But I am kidding about why I'm doing this. I've never told anyone I loved them before, and I'm not ready now, but…I mean, I think I could maybe say it in the future to you." 'damn it' He thought. slightly embarrassed by his lack of eloquence when she was great with words, and also embarrassed that he had basically admitted he loved her. Clearing his throat, he shook the moment off, pushing harder on the gas pedal, trying to shorten the car ride.

They arrived at his house in enough time to see his mom pull out of the driveway with a wave. Cheering in his head, he pulled up to the house. This would save the awkward situation of introducing them. I mean, he wanted them to meet of course, just not right now. His mind was on one track, and it was going full speed ahead.

Trying to start the night off well, he made her wait in the truck for him to open the door for her. "well aren't you sweet." She beamed at him. "of course, I told you I will always be there for my girl, and tonight is going to be one hell of a night. You will feel like a princess."

Giving her a curtsy, he held his hand out for her to grab. She giggled and reached out, allowing him to guide her to the house and into the living room.

"Now I have a few things I want to set up, so wait here until I come get you." As the words were leaving his mouth he was already halfway up the stairs. Once he was out of view, she stood up and took a look around the room. She went closer to the fireplace mantel and studied the photos placed there. She could only assume they were a young puck, even without his signature Mohawk, he still had the same heart warming smile that made he week at the knees.

He was so adorable and innocent, how time had changed. She put the information away in her head to tease him about the photos later. And to think they had hated each other only weeks before. Had someone told her she would be dating puck, she would have laughed and brushed it off as someone's obvious ignorance. She wouldn't have been disgusted of course, because no matter how much of a loner she was, and how into Finn she was, she did have eyes of course. And you had to be blind and stupid not to notice how attractive he was.

Suddenly a bouncing boy came into the room, pulling her away from her internal babbling. He was so excited it looked as though he may hit the sealing. "come with me baby, you're going to love it"

After guiding her up the stairs, he stopped her in front of a closed door. "ok now close your eyes, and you better not peak."

She did as she was told, shutting her eyes tightly. She could hear the door open and felt his hands on her waist pushing her forward gently. "ok Rachel, open them."

Once her eyes were open her mouth practically fell to the floor. The room was perfect, even better then she had imagined. There were candles everywhere so the room had a warm reddish glow. He had music playing in the background; wonderful sappy songs that she didn't even know he knew existed.

He must have turned the stereo on while she admired the candles because she hadn't noticed it before. She even guessed that had he had more time, there would have been roses too. "is this alright?" he asked beaming at her. She could hardly speak, so instead she turned to him and gave him the most passionate kiss he'd ever experienced. " I will take that as a yes" he chuckled, grabbing her hand and leading her to sit on the bed. " now baby, this is your night, so don't worry about a thing, I will take great care of you. Just relax."

"Noah?" "yes sweety?" he asked as he pulled away from kissing her neck to look into her eyes. "I want a baby…"

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? IF THIS IDEA SUCKS, JUST TELL ME AND I WILL MAKE IT A JOKE OR SOMETHING LOL I PREPARED FOR FLAMES ON THIS, I JUST DREW A BLANK!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own glee, or make any money off of this story in anyway. And also, as someone pointed out, the song I will always love you is Dolly Parton's song, so she should get the credit for that.

Last time on Glee: "Noah?" "Yes sweety?" he asked as he pulled away from kissing her neck to look into her eyes. "I want a baby…"

This week:

He froze in place staring at her. "Noah? Calm down! It was a joke, I'm sorry i'm nervous I don't know why I said that." She blushed and looked down, feeling stupid, suddenly finding her hands very interesting. "Its ok Hun, I know you are scared. You just surprised me, that was very out of character." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

She could see a stern look on his face and started to get worried. "Noah, what's wrong, I'm sorry I said that." She frowned with worry. "No, it's not that,…I just need to tell you something before I can do this." She looked up at his expectantly. "Quinn's baby…it's not Finn's, its mine." He started pulling away, expecting the worst. "I know." She said simply, smiling up at him.

"I mean, Finn is a sweet heart and very cute, but I don't think that he uses his brain very much. I doubt he would know what to do with a girl if he had the chance." She giggled at the thought squeezing his hand lovingly. "I saw you try to help Quinn out, I know you are trying. And I will support you and the baby. Even if she's no where near my favorite person." Finally taking a breath, she looked Puck in the eye, and could swear she saw him tearing up.

Without words he wrapped his arms around he small frame and began to cry. No one had asked him what he thought about all of this. A floodgate had been opened and his emotions just rushed out. "I'm sorry…" he whispered to her, but she said nothing, rubbing small circles on his back. This made him wish he was having his baby with her; she will make a great, crazy mother. But he wanted to do it right with her, she was different then any other girl he knew.

"Rachel?" leaning away from her shoulder he wiped the tears from his face and looked her in the eyes. "I love you, you're amazing" "I love you too Noah." She grabbed him and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss.

"Now what do you think? Should we make us some lovin' or have a cuddling/movie night? Hmm?" he loved how calm she was, this new side of her was breathtaking, weeks ago he's sure of it, and she would have stormed out of his bedroom diva style. Well in all honesty, weeks ago there is no way she would have ever been in his room.

"Well, we have all these candles, it would be crime to waste them don't you think?" he winked at her suggestively, gaining control over his emotions once again. "You know, you're right Noah. I'm very against wasting." She smirked back at him as he leaned her onto her back on his soft bed.

He started kissing her neck again like he had been before her weird outburst earlier. He mentally crossed his fingers that she would be too distracted to talk. He always enjoyed making the talkative beauty loss for words.

After removing all of her pesky clothes, (why do we need clothes anyway?) he started stretching her out gently with his fingers. The tightness of her core made him moan. "Baby…please….I need." He knew just what she was asking for, even if she didn't. To avoid an other baby drama, he made sure that he wore a condom. He hates condoms, but it's worth the sacrifice. Positioning himself at her entrance he paused and looked up at her. "Are you ready my princess?" he asked soothingly trying to calm the nervous girl. He could feel her heart beat all the way to her toes.

With a nod, he knew that it was time. He felt as though he was a virgin to. In a way he was, since he had never made love to anyone before. Pushing into her hot core he almost came right then and there. She was so warm and soft and perfect. Also, knowing that he was only one that had ever been there made the experience that much better.

He waited for her to give him the heads up before he started moving. But it wasn't long before he had her screaming. It was not that much of a surprise; Rachel isn't quiet when it comes to anything.

At the feeling of her orgasm gripping him, he was pushed over the edge. "God Rachel!" panting he rolled off of her and leaned his head on her shoulder. Kissing her cheek, he looked over at her to see how she felt.

"We are SO doing that again!" she beamed at him straddling his waist.

PLEASE REVIEW :) THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ADVICE.


End file.
